


三人行 后续3

by boli_hh



Series: 三人行 [6]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *大、小赫X大、小海*就..四个人一起玩…第一次开这种车，新手上路了。*持续穿越梗*三人行系列最终章不吃设定请不要点进来给大家磕头了！！！





	三人行 后续3

睡到一半是被身后撞醒的，小赫贴着他蹭来蹭去手也在他身前胡乱抚摸，硬挺的性器已经蹭着他的后腰磨蹭。东海不敢出声，他面前的李赫宰鼻息沉沉的睡得正香，万一把这个吵醒了他今晚都别想睡了。

“赫宰…”

还自以为偷偷摸摸的小赫被突然出声的东海吓了一跳，慌忙停住动作。东海刚睡醒声音还有些哑，腻在一起比平时说话更奶里奶气。  
“我帮你…你别把他吵醒……”

被子下窸窸窣窣一阵，两个小孩面对面侧躺着，借着黑暗中看不清脸互相抚摸对方的身体，东海想着之前那次李赫宰教的，抓着翘起的性器套弄，手指划过柱身轻轻揉了揉囊袋。只他们两个人这样互相抚慰还是第一次，又加上这屋子里还有第三个人，禁忌和刺激双重交织着冲击他们难免更加兴奋。赫宰撸了把他的分身摸到后面的穴口，轻轻戳了戳有些犹豫。  
“我想…可以吗？”

东海没说话，离他近了些，胡乱咬了口小赫的下巴算是默认，腿搭在他身上方便进出。小赫也没什么太多的实战经验，插进一根手指摸索着抽插几下有点心虚。之前有年龄大他许多的李东海带着很容易找到地方，眼下两个人都像树上生涩的果子一样，摸索半天也找不到地方，急的满头大汗。  
突然有一只手伸过来，扶着小赫的手腕往里送了送，又抽出快速撞进去。这一下找到地方，东海没忍住“啊”一声叫出声，赶紧抬手捂住嘴。  
两个小孩都纳闷着呢，面面相觑不知道怎么回事，只听本应熟睡的李赫宰在一旁幽幽说道。  
“你手再进去点就能碰到。”

 

………  
两个小孩均一激灵，吓得一动不敢动。李赫宰翻身压过去，顺着洞口和手指的缝隙又插进一根手指，轻轻搅弄后穴啃咬他的脖颈。  
“我们海海不乖，玩游戏怎么不带哥哥呢？”

东海艰难地转过头，李赫宰更熟悉他的身体，随随便便戳弄几下他就软下身子喘息不断。见他转过头李赫宰凑过去吻住他的嘴唇，舌头灵巧地撬开贝齿钻进口腔，东海被他吻的喘不过气，从鼻腔里发出几声嘤咛。旁边小赫觉得自己被冷落了，干脆抽出手指套弄他的前端。  
在这种事上这两个人格外默契，小赫扭开床头灯，昏暗的暖黄灯光照亮房间。李赫宰和自己对了个眼神，一个忙着开拓后穴一个在人身上胡乱的留下痕迹。小孩可没有李东海那么经得起折腾，被两个人逗了几下就带着哭腔推他们，黏糊糊的奶音委屈的不得了。

“我不要…我想睡觉……”

“嗯那你睡嘛，哥哥想你了。”李赫宰不管那么多，四根手指插在他甬道内来回抽插搅弄变换角度。小赫从桌子上翻了瓶身体乳递给他，两个人分工默契又明确，一前一后把人夹在中间挑逗。  
两双手在他身上不断游走，被子早已不知道跑去哪里，睡衣睡裤被连着扒下来扔到一边，皮肤遇到冷空气后颤栗起一层鸡皮疙瘩。东海眯着眼睛，脸颊红红的连耳朵也染上粉红，顺从的被折起双腿压到身前露出私处。  
李赫宰拉过他的手放到自己翘起的那根上，他低声诱导“乖，摸摸它，我教过你对不对？”

他手小，费劲握紧性器后抓得紧紧的套弄，李赫宰舒服的倒吸口气吐出，奖励般俯下身子亲亲他，在他体内扩张的手臂动了动加快速度。小赫看着眼红也想效仿，抓起手可东海直接躲开他。  
李赫宰见状挑眉笑了“生你气了，赶紧好好表现吧。”

小赫抿嘴犹豫一阵，抓着东海的前端套弄几下勉强含进嘴里，他第一次给人做这种事，硬着头皮把洁癖抛到脑后只含进头部就不肯动了。李赫宰空出只手摁着他的后脑向下压，小赫没防备直接深喉顶到深处，来不及反应条件反射的想干呕。他撑着床想躲开奈何李赫宰压得死死的，那人在他对面不耐烦地说道“谁惹的祸谁哄。”

小赫一激灵，照着以前看过的片子学着做，生涩地裹住性器吞吐，努力的用舌头绕着柱身打转舔弄。偶尔嘴唇包不住牙磕到柱身还要被拍一巴掌，东海仗着有三十多岁的赫宰哥哥给撑腰理直气壮的告状。

“李赫宰你弄疼我了！”

然后转过头被赫宰哥哥在他体内戳弄的手指弄得喘息连连，哼哼唧唧的撒娇叫哥哥，要轻点还要亲亲。  
李赫宰得意洋洋的冲着自己挑眉，表情要多欠揍有多欠揍，下一秒俯身去吻东海的时候又变回那副温温柔柔的样子。

小孩最吃这套了，应该说李东海最吃这套了。

 

小赫看着就气不打一处来，这差别对待是不是太明显了点？？  
年轻人经不起激，李赫宰看准他这点不仅不拦着反而要添油加醋几句，权当是报复他背着自己搞李东海，理直气壮的全然忘了自己之前把人家的李东海吃了。  
“乖，那哥哥抱抱好不好？”

东海点点头，坐起身子扑过去。小赫看准了机会一把掐住他的腰拖住，二话不说顶进双腿之间。东海上身在李赫宰怀里被抱住，下身被压着跪在床上动弹不得，只能被迫塌着腰露出身后的洞口，刚被扩张过还不能完全闭合，敏感的一张一合收缩着。  
被抢了先机李赫宰不甚在意，动了动身子把人环住禁锢在怀里，冲着小赫扬扬下巴“先说好，一人一会。”

小赫耸耸肩没说话，扶着自己在穴口磨蹭几下，龟头浅浅的撑开洞口又抽出。如此反复几次东海受不住了，眼睛湿漉漉的泫然欲泣看向李赫宰，向他发出求救信号。  
这次他的赫宰哥哥可没有半点要偏帮他的意思，李赫宰揉揉他的头发低声哄骗“乖我可做不了主，你好好求求他。”

东海委屈的扁嘴，勉强撑起身子去拉小赫的手。不过身后人似乎不怎么领情，握住他的手在手心里下身不断的撑开后穴又抽出，柱身贴着他的股沟上下磨蹭。东海撑起上身以后脊背的肌肉跟着绷紧，尾骨冒出个尖儿，小赫忍不住摸了摸，从臀瓣顺着脊柱一路向上又贴着肌肤下滑，他甚至恶意地去撞人的股沟围着后穴胡乱顶弄就是不进去。  
“刚刚是谁说的‘李赫宰你弄疼我了！’，嗯？”

李赫宰闻言抬头，臭小子还挺记仇的。他可不打算帮忙，正好也趁着磨蹭的功夫吃会豆腐，捏着小孩胸前的肉粒来回把玩。  
东海苦着脸发愁，艰难的侧过脸向后望着人，犹犹豫豫的小声说道“那，现在想让你弄疼我……”

“差不多行了。”李赫宰清了清嗓子，酸溜溜的提醒小赫适可而止。这也就是东海现在还小，等他长大了别说什么来弄疼他，稍微磨叽一会他都得挨人家瞪，虽然没什么威慑力。  
小赫应该是跟他有一样的想法，见好就收揉了揉东海的臀瓣，手掌贴着皮肤抚摸又离开，轻轻地拍了拍。可能不管是李赫宰还是小赫都会对这个达成共识，东海的屁股手感实在是太好了，刚刚只那么随便被拍了一下臀肉就晃了晃，像果冻一样看着十分可口。小赫想着，俯下身子咬了一口。东海吓了一跳，本来以为说些好听的就能得了痛快，没成想这人居然还咬他，当下委屈起来。  
他还没来得及张嘴就突然被打了下屁股，小赫在他身后话语间有些威胁的意味“你要是找他，我就不进去。”

东海一激灵，乖乖闭嘴，自己撑着床向后蹭了蹭，后穴止不住地收缩想把那根吃进去，穴口一张一合亲吻龟头。小赫到底年轻，要是李赫宰肯定还忍得住再折腾一会，小赫已经沉不住气了，抚着自己浅浅顶了顶，缓慢地插进去。  
即便之前有过一次经验，可当小赫真正进去时东海还是觉得不适，硕大性器撑开甬道胀痛的不舒服，像个猫儿一样弓起后背缓解不适。李赫宰单手托起下巴吻过去，握住他的分身快速套弄以分散注意力，小赫借着这个机会深吸口气整根送进去。  
东海从嗓子里挤出一声呜咽，像是什么小动物一样可怜兮兮的。李赫宰亲了又亲才恋恋不舍放开，小孩眼泪汪汪的噙着泪，被顶了几下哼哼唧唧的喊疼。  
小赫弯下腰在他肩颈处流连，落下细细密密的吻，温柔的跟之前不给他擦头发还凶他判若两人。李赫宰亲了亲他，拇指指腹微微用力擦过敏感的马眼，绕着头部画两圈指甲轻轻刮过。东海一哆嗦，前端立刻涨大一圈，大腿微微打着抖。

“很疼吗？”  
小赫有点担心，老实说他就是照猫画虎按着之前的记忆来，总怕自己把人弄伤了。东海咬着下唇侧过脸，带着水汽的眼睛好不可怜，颇为埋怨的看他一眼。

“你动一动……”

东海很快就后悔说这句话了，小赫咬了咬他的耳朵直起身子，埋在他体内的性器前后缓慢地动了动突然加快速度。跟李赫宰不一样，他也没什么技巧可言，仗着年轻体力好一味的蛮撞，速度极快进得又深，柱身快速擦过肠壁顶进又抽出，从摩擦中升出一股奇异的快感，东海胳膊一软差点趴下去。他张了张嘴想让人慢点，求饶的话出口被颠簸撞得破碎。  
“慢……嗯、不行……”

“我行，我怎么不行？”小赫拍拍他的屁股，臀瓣上留下一道清晰的巴掌印“再胡说我就打你了。”

李赫宰在一边看的心痒，胯下涨得生疼，东海现在太小了他又不忍心玩什么太大胆的，只能深吸口气忍着。小赫瞄见他的隐忍表情和他交换个眼神，扶着东海的腰调转方向，伏趴在床上的人被迫转到李赫宰面前，直挺挺对着粗壮的性器。  
小赫在他身后律动的同时在腰间来回抚摸，鼓励地拍了拍腰窝“去帮帮你的赫宰哥哥？”

东海抬起头，泪眼朦胧的看着李赫宰，懵懵懂懂地问道“…怎么帮？”

李赫宰冲他笑了笑，如果身后有尾巴此刻已经欢快地摇起来了，他揉揉东海的头发可以放轻声音。  
“给你好吃的。”

 

他说完向上挺了挺胯，温热性器的头部划过东海的下巴，小赫又往前大力的撞了撞，把人直接顶到李赫宰胯前。男性麝香的味道顿时充斥鼻间，李赫宰揉揉小孩的头发诱导，低声说话刻意放慢语速。  
“乖，哥哥难受，我们东海帮帮我吧，好不好？”

他说着，扶着自己蹭了蹭东海的嘴角，肉棒顶开嘴唇强硬的塞进他口中。李赫宰跪在床上压着东海的后脑前后挺胯，逼迫人整根吞进口中，东海被口中的物什撞得呜呜几声，呛得猛烈咳嗽起来。身后小赫没有一点要体谅他的意思，掐着他的腰加重摆动的力道，一下一下向深处撞去。  
东海呜呜的声音反倒是把身上俩人的欲望激发出来，小赫顶弄的速度越来越快，囊袋跟着他激烈的动作不停地拍打着会阴处，进出间把乳液奶白色的液体搅成沫状糊在洞口，肏弄间从交合处发出一阵黏腻的声音。

“唔…不…嗯、我不要了……”他还想接着说点什么，被李赫宰直接用肉棒堵住，龟头直接撞到喉咙上。  
小赫也跟着同时加快速度，突然间又变化角度斜上着顶进去，这一下正中重心，擦着肠壁顶到前列腺的敏感点上。东海被撞得向前冲去，鼻尖撞到李赫宰小腹上，本来就深入的那根更是顶进一些，他还来不及忍下干呕身后的人兴奋的朝着刚才那一点开始肏弄。  
前后被同时填满的感觉好像整个人都在发胀，东海根本来不及咽下过多的津液，透明的液体顺着嘴角流下垂在半空，眼泪流了满脸连换气都来不及。他被冷落许久的性器依然硬挺着，随着抽插的节奏前后摆动，敏感点被持续戳弄后过剩的快感从后穴蔓延到全身，连四肢都变得酸软无力，那些欲望顺着脊柱一节节攀升至头顶。  
东海被弄得根本没有心思给李赫宰做口活儿，含着他的性器被压着后脑动了几下就算是做了，小脸红扑扑的半眯着眼睛已经完全沉浸在性事之中，含含糊糊地吐出几句不成句子的话，呜咽着像个小兽一样。李赫宰不忍心为难他，憋得皱紧眉头难受的紧，抽出大半在外撸了半天也不对心思，难受的一脑门儿汗。

 

李东海从来没想过自己有一天会跟李赫宰一样穿越回以前，他在家写歌词打了个盹儿，李赫宰不知道去哪儿了他也懒着找，上了困意直接倒在沙发上睡一觉，再睁眼的时候发现自己躺在以前宿舍的沙发上。  
他没地方去，只能起身回自己房间，走到门前才听到屋里奇奇怪怪的声音。联想起之前那次李赫宰穿走回来时身上那些乱七八糟的痕迹，李东海一把打开房门，被屋内景象惊得说不出话。  
屋里小赫和东海被他吓了一跳，刚刚迷蒙着眼睛发出小猫一样叫声的东海吓得尖叫一声缩进李赫宰怀里，小赫也慌慌张张拉过旁边的被子盖住两个人的身体。李赫宰一看见他就像看到救星，松了口气冲他张开手臂。  
李东海不好意思的走进来关上门，朝李赫宰走过去牵住他伸到半空的手“没事你们继续，我就是来找我的人的。”

旁边躲到被子里的两个小孩动了动，东海突然惊叫一声，被子鼓鼓囊囊的动了几下床板轻微的晃动起来。  
李赫宰拉过李东海的手放到嘴边亲了亲“想死我了宝宝。”说着又把手放到自己下身，带着他的手撸动柱身“你看它想你想的都哭了。”

“你确定不是因为想他想的？”李东海冲旁边被压在身下干的自己扬扬下巴。  
李赫宰慌张的往旁边看了一眼，一把搂过李东海的脖子吻过去，成年人的性事就不需要那么多的诱导，嘴唇贴在一起时一同发出喟叹，李东海自觉松开牙关回吻。唇齿辗转反侧间李赫宰含着他的下唇喃喃道“管它谁的，反正都是你…”

 

也不知道宿舍隔音到底怎么样，李东海被扒下家居服的时候如是想到。李赫宰压着他躺到床上，转头就是十几年前嫩的能掐出把水儿的自己眯着眼睛被干的脸通红哼哼唧唧的样子。不知道是不是这种活春宫眼前上演的辅助，他根本不需要撩拨就已经硬了，胯下高高立起顶着李赫宰，两个人的性器贴在一起互相磨蹭，分不清是谁的体液打湿两个人的柱身。  
“我来之前你都干嘛了，嗯？”李东海咬了口李赫宰的脖子，虎口卡着他的喉结微微用力。

李赫宰丝毫没有恼怒的意思，亲了亲他的额角手掌贴着胸口转圈，从脖颈一路向下吻。李东海被迫分开双腿夹紧他的腰，那双被粉丝经常夸赞的修长手指粗暴地撑开他嘴唇，堵住接下来的质问。  
李赫宰含着他的乳头含糊不清地答道“在想你，在想怎么操你会比较爽。”

他们两个还没闹出多大的动静，旁边东海突然加大呻吟声，声音从微张的唇中吐出婉转悦耳。他被小赫扯着双臂拉到身后，浑身的重心全被身后的人掌握着，偏偏那个人肏弄的力度也不见减缓，他像个风雨之中摇曳的树叶一样晃动。那人进的又深又快，恨不得把他钉在身前一样。

“啊轻点…我不行、嗯…”

“赫宰……轻点弄…呃轻、啊…”

 

李东海听着有点脸红，侧过脸看着两个小孩做的起劲儿不知道说什么好，李赫宰突然压住他，紧接着下身被碰了碰插进两根手指。李东海惊叫一声回过神，李赫宰压在他上方挑挑眉“着急了？”

“我一直说你床上的时候声音格外好听，没骗你吧？”

李东海眼睛一瞪刚要反驳，就被身下突然抽插的手指弄得没了心情，那人还咬了一口他的脸颊开始算旧账“听说你把他给攻了，还说我含泪做1？”

“不是…嗯、等一下等一下，你慢点…”

“那我要是慢点，你就要含泪做1了，是不是？”李赫宰蹭蹭他的鼻尖，又咬了咬。他笑起来眼下的笑纹藏都藏不住，李东海看了这么多年也还是失神了一秒。  
就这么愣了一下，李赫宰已经加快手上的动作，熟悉的快感瞬间攀升到大脑中。李东海舒服的迷起双眼，嘴唇微张似乎是在等待着什么，李赫宰吻过去，大概是在等他吧。

 

“能不能回你房间做…”  
李东海被拉起来跨坐，他难为情的瞄了眼旁边推了推李赫宰，没想到这人大言不惭地捉住他的手十指扣住“没事，自己人你怕什么。”

李东海叹口气，握着他的性器口了几下权当做润滑，扶着柱身坐下去。下沉的惯性让那根进的格外深，像是要深入进肚子里一样，李东海忍不住夹紧大腿粗喘出声。李赫宰坐起身子环住他的腰，亲了亲他胸口的那颗痣“舒服吗，还有更舒服的。”

“闭嘴！”

李赫宰嘿嘿笑了两声，撑着床开始顶弄。李东海被撞得歪了下身子赶紧扶着他的肩膀，他开始还不好意思出声，抿着嘴憋得脸通红只从鼻腔中发出一阵急促的抽气声。李赫宰不信他能一直忍得住，加大了力度几乎快被李东海撞起来，两个人的大腿都被拍红。李东海大腿发抖哆嗦一阵子软下身子，酥麻的快感像白纸上倒了的颜料桶逐渐席卷全身，他不由自主地喘息出声，紧抿的嘴唇也松开。整个人软乎乎的依在人身上，腰肢无意识的跟着他的节奏晃动，腹肌一收一放的律动。

“嗯…啊太深了、好舒服……用力、嗯!...”

李东海坐着正好面对小赫，顶到那一点上就舒服的眯着眼睛，毫不吝啬自己发出好听的喘息，微张的唇能看到不安分的小舌划过贝齿。小赫看着忍不住泄出两声闷哼加快胯下的速度，用力扯住人的手臂将他固定在身前。东海突然沾上些哭腔，后穴止不住地收缩挤压，殷红的穴口紧紧咬住进出的性器。

“我想射……嗯、放开我……呃想射……”

李赫宰转过头，空出只手伸过去抓着小孩的柱身撸动，小赫会意的加快速度，送开桎梏双臂的手掐着腰顶弄，肉体拍打的声音变得清晰。东海差点哭出声，胳膊一软倒在床上，身后臀部被人掐住高高抬起任人进出。高潮的快感不断冲击着理智，他无法控制自己发出那些让他陌生的呻吟和尖叫。  
小赫进出的速度越来越快，恨不得连同囊袋一起撞进去，把人股间撞得绯红一片。李赫宰跟着收紧手上的动作，指腹擦过涨红的龟头。东海突然哆嗦一下，发出几声抽气后猛地拔高音调，射出一股股浓稠的液体。小赫没有停下的意思，一直保持着高频的抽插频率延长射精的快感，东海忍不住扭着身体挣扎，眼泪顺着脸庞流到床单，含糊不清地张嘴哭叫被李赫宰插进一根手指在口中翻转搅弄。

李东海见状握上自己的前端，脸上的潮红更重了些，他听见自己的声音更兴奋了，紧盯着两个小孩的交合处身下起伏的速度逐渐加快。李赫宰察觉出他不同以往的兴奋，埋在他脖颈处舔舐啃咬，挑起一侧的眉调笑“是不是更刺激了？”

“闭嘴嗯……你、动一动…啊！轻点……”

胸前被温热包围时李东海条件反射夹紧后穴，李赫宰被突然这么一夹差点精关失守，拍了拍李东海的屁股大臂用力直接把人抱起来。  
突然腾空把李东海吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地缠住李赫宰的腰身，始作俑者却坏笑着亲亲他“宝贝抱紧了，叫大声点，看看给臭小子得意的。”

小赫闻言不甘示弱的回呛“老人家还是适度运动比较好。”

他们俩互呛遭罪的肯定是两个李东海，东海还沉浸在高潮的余感中，顺从的翻过身压在床上，双腿被抬起来压到头侧，露出仍止不住收缩的后穴。  
小赫压住他，亲了亲东海汗湿的额头一冲到底，东海从鼻腔中泄出一声长长的呻吟，肠肉自觉的从四面八方裹住柱身，他推着人的胸膛无力申诉“不要了…赫宰我不要了……”

小赫蹭蹭他的鼻尖不管不顾地动起来，下身被咬得死死的，后穴那张小嘴像是有了意识一样千方百计的挽留他，在他抽出的时候紧紧咬着柱身不肯松开。小赫嗤笑一声，咬了一下他的鼻尖“不要了？你都快把我夹断了。”

那边李东海突然发出失声的尖叫，环抱李赫宰的脊背的手指曲起留下几道抓痕，夹在两人身体中间的性器抖动几下，在两具肉体夹击之中射出来，精液喷射到他们胸膛上。高潮时后穴猛烈收缩，李赫宰闷哼一声更加大下身的幅度。李东海的眼泪挂在脸上，带着哭腔求饶，李赫宰的速度实在太快了他错觉身下要被顶穿。

“呃不……嗯要顶穿了、赫…用力……”

“到底是要还是不要？”李赫宰托着李东海放到床边，把他的双腿并住抱在身前继续肏干，双腿合拢后甬道也跟着变紧，李赫宰腰间蓄力继续顶胯，一手随意匀开身上的精液塞进李东海的嘴里。

“尝尝，甜的。”

 

窗外已经露出鱼肚白，李东海被压在床上干的直翻白眼，开始还有的那一点害羞早被身后源源不断的快感消磨殆尽，他主动撑起上身拉过小赫接吻，另一手在自己身前快速套弄。他刚刚已经射过两次了，精液稀薄的快透明，身上乱七八糟的布满各种液体和吻痕。李赫宰在他身后吃醋的拍了一下臀瓣，惩罚的重重一撞。

“你还敢去亲他？”

李东海转过头，眼神迷蒙的舔舔嘴角笑了。  
“我不是也在亲你吗？”他说着夹了夹后穴，李赫宰眼神一暗。  
小赫突然冲他打了个手势，歪着头等他的答复，两个人对了个眼神片刻后交换位置。东海被肏得晕乎乎的落进李赫宰怀里，眯着眼睛看了看，突然露出两颗小虎牙亲了亲他“哥哥……”

“嗯…哥哥来了。”李赫宰低头回吻，不容置疑地撑开他的后穴顶进去。东海反应极大地瑟缩一下，突然从前端射出一股液体，刺激得人手脚都蜷缩起来看着有些可爱。  
李赫宰向后撤了撤，随随便便顶了几下小孩就哑着嗓子发出几声小动物般的叫声，不断从前端喷出些液体。他脸红得快滴出血，啜泣几声努力收紧后穴想止住可于事无补，李赫宰恶意加重力道，握着他的那根跟着节奏上下套弄。

“乖孩子咬的真棒…”李赫宰撑在他头侧加快速度，东海的体内又紧又热，不停地绞紧后穴像是痉挛一般紧咬入侵的物什。他被肏得有些失神，李赫宰的话到他脑海中转了一圈又出去无法用意识消化，被动地分开双腿任人进出，一副任君采撷的模样。

小赫不甘示弱地分开李东海双腿插进后穴，被操干得十分湿软的穴口甚至有些水声，李东海主动夹住他的腰，在他顶进的时候跟着往自己的方向带以求能进得更深些。小赫这个时候还很年轻，没什么喜好经验，全凭着直觉来。仗着自己体力好胡乱地撞，性器快速摩擦肠壁顶进深处，李东海皱着眉一脸难耐，从前端流出些体液粘在小腹上。  
他十分受用小赫横冲直撞的样子，不知道自己有没有说过小赫这样子像个刚长大的小兽，说不上来和李赫宰哪个更对他的心思。他半闭着眼睛放大喘息的声音，手臂环住小赫的身体胡乱抚摸，时不时交换一个吻。  
“嗯对……再用力一点…啊！……对…真棒”

“东海哥哥…舒服吗？”

李东海捧着他的脸颊亲了亲“再用力操我会更舒服的。”

李赫宰在一旁听到后笑着插嘴“听到了吧，嫌你太弱。”

小赫嘁了一声，胳膊肘顶住李东海的肩膀不让他上窜，腰间蓄力次次准确的顶在前列腺的敏感点上。李东海倒吸口气从嘴中吐出不成调的音节，大腿无力的分开瘫在两边，他自己都不知道自己在说什么，酥酥麻麻的快感蔓延全身，连续高潮的快感刺激得理智早就从大脑中消失，他甚至哭着求人再用力一些。  
李赫宰拉起李东海扯到自己旁边，用力亲吻堵住他的嘴唇，恶狠狠地叼着他的下唇摩挲几下“这么舒服吗？嗯？”

李东海半睁着眼睛迷蒙的看着他，一句话被下身的撞击撞碎成不成句的词，李赫宰还没来得及酸，东海拍了拍他小小声地说道“哥哥…我也要亲亲…”

李赫宰却突然抽身坐到一旁，拍了拍自己的大腿“上来，自己动一下试试。”  
东海咬着唇犹豫半天，小心的爬过去，他身上湿漉漉的全是自己喷射出的体液，李赫宰毫不介意叼着乳头舔了舔，又拍拍屁股鼓励“自己塞进去，乖孩子好好做才会有奖励。”

李赫宰双手和他十指相扣牵住，东海脸颊红的快要滴血一般坐到他身上不敢乱动，眼睛左右乱瞟不敢直视他。  
“动一下乖孩子。”

东海抿着嘴犹豫半天，小心翼翼地摆动腰肢前后晃动两下，性器深入进体内好像插进了肚子里一样。李赫宰支起腿向上顶了顶，小幅摇摆的人立刻加重喘息，不断从鼻腔中发出嘤咛声，奶呼呼的含块奶糖似的。他动了两下尝到甜头，加大摆动的幅度和速度坐在李赫宰身上起伏晃动，半闭着眼睛沉浸在情欲之中。  
小赫拉着李东海翻过身趴在床上，床上的被子拢成个小包压在他身下，李东海趴在上头塌着腰贴在床上，两个腰窝登时显在后腰上，加上翘起的臀部线条格外好看。小赫单手撑着床贴上他，右臂抽动几下两指插进后穴中。  
“嗯....”

“你别玩了，快点进来…”

小赫俯下身子在他肩膀上不断啃咬，插在体内的手臂抽动几下抽出，小赫扶着自己顶了顶，慢吞吞地送进他体内。李东海反应极大弓起脊背，侧过脸向后瞟着小赫的脸，被人托着下巴亲了又亲才松开。  
“嗯我进来了，东海哥哥下一步有什么指示？”

李东海难耐的看他一眼，噙着泪楚楚可怜。小赫向后撤了撤故意只留头部在他甬道内磨蹭几下，磨得人愣是没了脾气自己撑着床主动向后撞，臀瓣撞到小赫胯上时臀肉抖了抖，旁边李赫宰忍不住伸手过来捏了捏被小赫一把挡开，趴下来把李东海连人带身下的被子一齐搂进怀里。

“我的！”

“嘁，谁是谁的还不知道呢。”李赫宰翻了个白眼收回手，专心致志于身上努力的小孩。  
直到那边已经热火朝天的没空搭理他，小赫才松开紧紧环抱住李东海的手，刚要起身被人反手勾住压下来。  
李东海努力侧过脸“你亲亲我。”

小赫听话的亲了亲他的耳朵，舌尖探出来钻进耳洞里模仿交合，下身小幅度地向前顶弄迎合着李东海的动作。李东海撅起屁股努力地向后摆动腰胯，肌肉不停变换收缩张弛，他一向后律动后腰的两个腰窝就加深，小赫忍不住伸手摸了摸，同时加重身下的力道。

 

屋里一片狼藉，暧昧的声音此起彼伏，四个人都兴奋的有些过头，恨不得压榨光对方才好。李东海被精力过于旺盛的小孩扯着腿叠成各种扭曲的造型，身上被快感蒸成粉红色，整个人像熟透了的蜜桃一样可口。他一转过头就能看见年轻的自己脸颊红红的，半闭着眼睛翻出白眼仁连嘴角的口水都来不及咽下。视觉的冲击过于强烈，他几乎一瞬间就有了窥视与被窥视的禁忌快感。  
小赫俯下身子咬了咬他的额角，低下头时脖颈的血管鼓在皮肤表面，青筋蓦地暴起。李东海呜咽一声，梗起脖子去舔咬小赫的肩膀，留下细密的吻痕。

“嗯…用力、赫宰……啊再快点…”

小赫贴着他的耳朵舔舐几下，喘着粗气在他耳边说了些什么，李东海带着哭腔转过头去，耳根都跟着变得更加粉红。  
李赫宰手臂穿过东海腰下把人抱起来，掐着他的腰前后移动，配合自己顶弄的节奏。东海整个人挂在他身上，手指蜷缩在一起偶尔划过皮肤表面，轻微的疼痛为这场刺激的性事添加快感，李赫宰闷哼几声发起冲刺。

“不要了呜……慢、慢点…嗯！不行……”  
伴随身下节奏加快东海哭叫出声，前端随着起伏的节奏来回拍打两人的腹部，马眼可怜兮兮的向外吐出些快透明的液体，抖了几次也射不出东西。  
李赫宰把人放到地上，摁着肩膀让他矮下身子，一手托着下巴抬起东海的脸另一手快速撸动柱身。东海轻蹙着眉，不适的向后缩缩脖子，那温热的性器径直撑开他嘴角，腥膻的味道在鼻息间蔓延。  
小赫来回舔咬李东海的耳朵，咬着耳垂厮磨几下含糊不清地说道“我想射里面…都射里面好不好？”

“闭嘴…呃、射就射你少说两句。”小赫说话时热气喷洒在耳廓，耳朵蓦地更红，他整个人敏感的往人怀里缩。

“嗯嗯，东海哥哥教过我，要少说话多做事，对不对？”小赫手脚把李东海缠得紧紧的箍在身下，不管不顾地横冲直撞的样子没来由的像只刚成年的小兽。  
李赫宰压着东海的后脑前后摆胯，次次顶进喉咙深处弄的人眼泪掉得更凶。他时不时地泄出两声闷哼，耳边尽是身旁床板发出不堪承受的吱呀，混在李东海难耐婉转的呻吟声中，还有分不清是谁的粗喘。身前小孩含着泪向上抬着眼睛，那双眼睛像是会说话一般，乞求地望着他。  
东海只觉得口中的性器进出得越来越快，后脑的大手压着他撞到小腹上。李赫宰重重向前一顶，一股股精液浇在东海口中，有一些直接喷射进喉咙中，呛得他猛烈咳嗽起来。

“咽下去…听话。”

东海委屈的眼睛通红，皱着眉吞下那些精液，李赫宰笑着弯下腰吻他，将他嘴角的白浊一一吻走。从床边伸过一只手，手指虚抓着什么，摸索几下抓住李赫宰的手十指扣住。  
李东海带着哭腔的声音从床上传来“呃嗯…要到了要到了…唔………”

小赫埋头在他颈侧，腰间用力向前撞进深处射出，高潮过后缓慢的抽插几下抓着李东海的性器撸动，李赫宰凑过去叼着嘴唇啃咬，食指和拇指并在一起夹着乳头揉捏。在两人一同照料下李东海大腿止不住的哆嗦，猛地向上顶了顶胯到达高潮。  
旁边东海爬到床上戳了戳李赫宰冲他伸出双手，咧起嘴角眯着眼睛像只刚断奶的猫儿“我想要抱抱…”

小赫转过头刚要说话被李赫宰拍了下头“闭嘴，一人一个。”

东海嘿嘿一笑，满足的钻进李赫宰怀里，发梢蹭得李赫宰痒痒的，忍不住又低下头亲了亲小朋友。小赫委屈的缩了缩，小口小口地亲李东海的脸颊，轻轻咬了下他的嘴唇，人笑着拍拍他的后腰“你是小狼吗？”

小赫一脸委屈往旁边瞄了一眼，李东海嘁了一声，抬手过去拍拍李赫宰肩膀“你过来。”

李赫宰闻言松开怀里的小孩，转过身把李东海搂在怀里抱紧，顺手抹掉他脸上的眼泪和汗珠。小赫挠挠头，挪到自己的东海身边别扭地张开双臂，表情还有点窘迫，有样学样地学着李赫宰对李东海的样子。  
“我抱你去洗澡？”

东海眨眨眼，笑了。两个小孩黏成一团离开房间后空气陡然冷了下来，李东海缩在李赫宰怀里，两个人对视半天突然吻住对方，唇齿辗转几下才分开。  
李赫宰有点得意“原来你这个时候就已经喜欢我了？”

“他告诉你的？”李东海一点也不觉得尴尬，舒舒服服躺在李赫宰身上，听到他说完冲人噘嘴“那你亲我一下，我再告诉你一个秘密。”

嘴唇被“啵”的狠狠亲了一口，李东海笑弯了眼睛，凑到他耳边小声说道。  
“其实在这之前就已经喜欢你了，什么时候呢……”

“不能告诉你。”

“那再亲一下就告诉我吧。”李赫宰翻身压上去，把他的下唇含在嘴里，李东海笑眯眯的抱住他。

“就亲一下？”

“当然不止……”

 

Fin.  
By：玻璃


End file.
